1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for protecting tree extracts obtained by tapping. More particularly, the present invention is directed to protecting the rubber latex from rain water during tapping of a rubber tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the present invention is applicable to tapping trees in general, rubber growers have long recognized the need to protect their latex from rain water. The rubber latex is obtained by tapping a slit cut with a 30 degree slope to the horizontal on a half circumference of a rubber tree, generally of the genus Hevea. During rains and, particularly the rainy seasons which characterize many of the areas in which rubber trees thrive, rain water flows down the trunk of the rubber tree and is diverted into the latex by the tapping slit. In heavy or constant rains, this quantity of water can dilute the latex to such an extent that it is not practical to tap trees given reduced production and profitability. While the art has available numerous means of protecting the collection cup from rain water, none is as effective against the rain water which runs down the side of the tree or as inexpensive to supply and use as is that of the present invention. Consequently, there is a need for an effective and, in view of the large number of trees involved, an inexpensive means to protect the latex from rain during tapping.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 29,905; 313,397; 502,740; and 1,948,783 disclose tapping bucket and spout covers in which a platform large enough to extend beyond the collection bucket is fixed to the tree by various awkward mechanical constructions. In each instance the platform is apparently made of a fairly rigid material which is supported by one or more means which pierce the tree trunk. In comparison to the technique used in the present invention these devices have rather complicated constructions, are more expensive and are not capable of conforming to the contour of the tree. As a result they are not effective against rain water flowing down the trunk of the tree. Furthermore they are not convenient and they would be comparatively expensive to use. U.S. Pat. No. 1,040,900 discloses a turpentine apron which is a curved plate of sheet metal having serrated teeth on its inner edge. This plate is driven into the tree and there it functions as a gutter to collect the pine sap without providing any of the advantages of the present invention. In particular, it channels the rain water runnng down the tree into the collection cup as opposed to away from it and it is not as convenient to supply, store and use as is the device described below.